Mystery Me
by lilbee17
Summary: The blade breakers get a new team manager, a girl with a hard exterior that not even Kai can crack. What is her story? Why did she choose the blade breakers? What does Boris have to do with her past? I have been baking on this story for a long time, now I'm finally publishing it!
1. Welcome Isabelle or not

This is just something I thought up while watching some movies and brain storming. I hope you enjoy it!

Sitting in the dojo after a hard day of training, the bladebreakers were dreading the upcoming tournament season. A lot of off the grid battles have left their blades damaged and Kenny not being able to fix them all in a timely fashion.

"How much longer do we have to practice with these novice blades Kenny?" Tyson complained as he sat down next to him, sighing heavily as he looked around the room. Kenny sighed in frustration, shaking his head "Tyson, I haven't even started on your blade, and your blade was the second one to be damaged. With everything on my plate with planning the tournament and fixing your blades, I can't do everything at once!" Kenny said in a very snappy tone. "Tyson, will you leave him alone?! Poor Kenny can't do everything by himself so just be patient!", Hilary yelled at him, about to start up a fight until they heard a familiar voice. "That's why I took matters into my own hands", they all heard say as he walked in, making everyone look at him with a confused and surprised look. "Mr. Dickenson, Hi! How are you? Its been a long time" Tyson said as he stood up and walked over to him. "It has indeed Tyson, I heard my champions are having a little trouble this year with your blades?" he asked as he looked at all the broken blades sitting by Kenny.

"Yeah, this year has just been unbelievable with all the ammature bladers challenging us. Little did we know they just wanted to destroy our blades, winning didn't matter" Rei answered as he walked up to the group from being outside. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by what you said ?" Hilary asked, her expression growing confused. That is when a girl walked up behind Mr. Dickenson, one that nobody in the BBA organization has ever seen before. Even Kai thought she seemed a little out of place, her expression was very serious also. Her dark green eyes seemed sorrowed, tanned rings around her eyes as if she hasn't slept in days, her long brunette hair tied in a side pony tail that draped over her shoulder. She wore a thick, choker like band around her neck, a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans that fit her toned, petite looking body perfectly.

"Bladebreakers, I would like for you to meet Isabelle. I hired her to be your new team manager. She will take care of the planning of the hotel rooms, the tournament registration and anything else Kenny needs help with." said as he moved aside, allowing Isabelle to step forward and meet the team. "Hello everyone, its very nice to meet the Champions " she said very robot like. It was weird, even to Kai it seemed out of place. "Umm..Hi. I'm Tyson, that's Rei, Max, Kai and Kenny over there" Tyson introduced with not a lot of enthusiasum, not really thrilled about having another girl on the team. "I'm Hilary! I usually take care of everything for the boys so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask" she said to Isabelle, who only stared at her confused. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was doing this job alone, which is why I signed up in the first place. I don't like it when people get in my way of doing things", Isabelle answered, looking at with a look that spoke what she was thinking. Fix it or I quit.

"Oh..yes Isabelle. You are in charge of this team from now on. Hilary has just been with the team for a long time and knows the roots of getting things done also. I'm sure you could fi-'' before could finish, Isabelle cut him off. "No. I do this alone or this team won't have a manager. If she was here for a long time and yet you still hired me, she is obviously not doing what she's supposed to be doing and that's not exactly what Champions need" she said to him, shocking everyone in the room and causing Hilary to drop her jaw. Sighing heavily, nodded and agreed to what she said "You're right, these boys need all the help they can get" he stated. This irritated Tyson to the point of a vein popping out of his head.

"Mr. Dickenson, I'm sorry but we don't need any help. We have everything under control here." he said before Kenny ran up from behind him and shook Isabelle's hand. "You're a real life savor, thank you so much for coming to help me out Isabelle", he said to her in an excited voice, Kenny couldn't be happier to have someone there to help him out, especially this girl. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

Isabelle shook his hand and nodded, only smiling weakly. "Well Mr. Dickenson said you needed the help, and I've been doing this kind of thing for years" she said to him as she followed him to the computer and started going over things with him. Tyson sighed heavily as he looked at Mr. Dickenson and then at the team capitan. When Kai didn't say anything, he just gave in and nodded "Alright Mr. Dickenson, we will give her a chance. How long is she going to be with us?" he asked. Mr. Dickenson started to walk out, Tyson following him out.

"She's going to be here for the remainder of the year Tyson. Kenny is going to need help, and she knows the ins and outs of a beyblade better than he does. Call me if you have any problems ok?", he said before he started to leave. Tyson sat outside for a moment before he walked in, seeing how upset Hilary is and the two brains behind the computer. Sitting beside Hilary, Tyson let out another sigh and looked her way.

" I can't believe her, she just walks in and thinks she can just take over when I've been doing this for years", she said to him, speaking loud enough for Kai to hear her and turn his head to face her. "She's only here to help, will you just stop complaining? God knows you do enough of it and I'm not in the mood to hear it right now" he said in a very stern voice, walking outside and sitting on the porch. Hilary raised an eyebrow and huffed "Well, then I guess I will just go home if anyone thinks I'm being unreasonable, just remember I'm not the one who intruded on this team and took over like a military commander'', she said before she stormed out. Isabelle watched her leave and shook her head "Is she on her period or something?" she asked, making Rei giggle a bit "No she just likes to keep things the way they were. Don't mind her, she will come around" he answered. Shaking her head, Isabelle looked in his direction and smirked "I would prefer she stay away if she can't keep her opinions to herself. A girl with a big mouth like hers needs a muzzle and I don't happen to have one on me at this moment", she said with a mocking tone.

Tyson then stood up and glared at Isabelle "Hey, don't talk about Hilary like that! She's been here a long time and we were doing just fine before you came in. Now one of our good friends is at home crying because she feels like she has been replaced here. I for one won't stand for it", he said as he grabbed his jacket and started to walk out "Where are you going Tyson?" Max asked in a concerned tone, not wanting his friend to leave out of anger. "I don't know, check on Hilary because that's what she would do for us", he answered before walking out. Max then decided to follow him, so now it was just Kai, Rei, Kenny and Isabelle.

"Well, for a world class champion, he sure acts like a immature little kid", Isabelle commented. Shaking his head, Rei then moved over to where her and Kenny were and sat down in front of them. "He's another one you're going to have to get used to, he doesn't handle situations very well", Kenny said as he typed in something on his laptop and handed it to Isabelle "Here you go, that's all of our stats and what our schedule looks like this year. I'm going to go fix the blades." he said as he stood up and walked over to where the blades were, starting to put them together piece by piece.

Sighing a bit heavily, Isabelle slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a hard drive stick, plugging it into Kenny's computer and moving all the files onto the hard drive. "What are you doing that for?" Rei asked, seeming a little suspicious of what she just did. Isabelle looked at him with a solid look and rolled her eyes "Don't worry, I'm not stealing the information. This is for me to put on my computer so I can plan all of this while Kenny uses his Laptop. I know he will eventually need it" she said as she typed in more things and took out the hard drive. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to sound like I was accusing you of anything. Our team has just been through a lot and its hard for us to trust outside people" Rei explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and closed Kenny's laptop, getting up to walk over to her car. "Its OK, I don't trust people either."she answered before leaving the Dojo, walking past Kai who was sitting outside. When she got to her car, she sat in the back and plugged in her hard drive, immediately seeing a message on the screen...

 _'Don't forget what you're working for'_

Shaking her head out of anger, Isabelle snap closed her laptop and carried it to the Dojo. As she approached the door, she saw Kai sitting still and stopped in her tracks, hesitant about talking to him. "Kai, since you're the team capitan, I am going to need you to work with me" she started saying, turning his head to look at her but with a look of confusion "What can I do? I am not responsible for planning anything", he said to her as he stood up. "No but you are responsible for keeping the children in line, so please do that for me so I can do my job", she said to him, making him raise an eyebrow at her words. Isabelle held her stern, dominant looking gaze. Kai only smirked and shook his head "Those 'children' you speak of will be taken care of, I don't like whining anymore than you do'' he answered, receiving a nod from her before she walked past him and into the Dojo. Kai wasn't finished though...

Tapping her shoulder, she turned around to face him "Hey just for the record, you're not the one in charge here, I am. I am the capitan as you said and therefor what I say goes also" his tone was rather stern, a dominant one. Isabelle gave him a weird look, one mixed with nervousness and challenge. "We'll see", she said as she walked further into the Dojo and sat down next to her stuff.

Max chased Tyson down all the way to the park, it had been over an hour now and Tyson still looked like a freshly lit chimney. "Hey Tyson, wait up", Max yelled out. Tyson didn't stop, only sat down on the bench once he reached the park. Sitting down next to him, Max sighed heavily and patted his friend's shoulder. "Listen buddy, I know none of us were expecting this at all, but we can't just refuse it over a bad introduction", Max tried to tell him, only to have his hand smacked away and Tyson standing up in anger.

" Max you don't get it. Who just comes onto a team's turf, insults and degrades them in front of and thinks they can just take over? I don't like her, I get terrible vibes from her dude " Tyson explained. "Tyson, give her a chance. She is probably just as nervous and deals with it a certain way. Where ever she came from, thats probably how they train their people. I know you're angry, and I know Hilary is hurt too. This all takes time, remember when Kai went crazy in Russia a couple years ago? We forgave him and now look where we are, we're the number one team on the circut. Besides, its not like she's blading with us, she's just planning everything so Kenny can fix our blades" Max did his best to get into Tyson's head, but Tyson of course is too stubborn for his own good. "I'm going to go see if Hilary is ok. You go back to the Dojo and see whats going on", Tyson commanded before he walked off.

Sighing out of frustration, Max shook his head and started to head back to the Dojo. Now all he can hope for is that Tyson comes back soon, or else Kai is going to have to go looking for him.

As Tyson walked to Hilary's place, his mind started thinking positively. He really hated it when that happened sometimes. Isabelle did seem rough around the edges and maybe she was that type of person to deal with it a certain way. If anything, it seems as if she's afraid of screwing up. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily and swung his arms beside him as he approached Hilary's house. "Here goes nothing" ,he said to himself as he knocked on the front door.

By the time Max got back, Isabelle had already left. "Well, Tyson went to Hilary's house to see if she's ok. I say give him about an hour and he should be back", Max said as he took off his coat and sat down next to Kenny; who was hard at work at Draciel. "but he's ok? He isn't going do something stupid like disappear for days on end?" Rei asked, having just gotten out of the shower. Max shook his head, going back to watching Kenny put Draciel back together. "Sorry Max, I have to wait for parts to come in. They should be here by tomorrow morning", Kenny commented as he put Draciel aside and started working on Dranzer.

When Isabelle got to the hotel, she put her stuff down on the bed and proceeded to get her clothes ready for a shower. What she didn't know was someone was already in that room, someone she didn't expect to be on the trip with her. Hearing the bathroom door open, she froze out of fear as her eyes gazed upon her 'roommate'. "Hello darling, have a nice first day?", she heard him ask, slowly turning around to face him.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" she asked him, only to see him smirk at her fear. Laughing a bit, Brian flopped down on the bed next to her and relaxed "What? Did you expect the boss to let you go on this mission alone? He's not stupid. He sent me along, to keep you in line and make sure you don't foil our plans. You get everything?" he asked, snatching her laptop out of her bag and looking over what she got from Kenny's computer.

"Wow, a whole afternoon and this is all you got?" he asked her as he put her computer down and got off the bed, walking towards her "I couldn't get anymore information because their blades are busted, that nerd has to fix them first", she said to him as she backed away from him, only for her back to meet the wall. Brian smiled as he trapped her there by her neck and squeezed, immediately cutting off her air way "Is that the truth? If you're lying at all or trying to find ways around this whole mission, you can tell your little brother goodbye via skype and you'll never see him again" he said to her in a dark voice, his grip getting stronger. Isabelle's hands gripped his wrist in an attempt to get him to let go, her face turning red and tears coming out of her eyes "P-please I can't-b-breathe" she managed to choke out. Brian held her for a couple more seconds before he finally let her go.

She fell to her knees and gasped for air, coughing and holding her throat gently as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. Brian kneeled down next to her, making her face him by putting his hand under her chin "You just keep remembering who you are working for and what you're working for, and we won't have any troubles. You understand?" Brian asked her, receiving a nod from her before he stood up. He then gave her a swift kick in the ribcage, knocking her against the wall and making her grunt in pain "That was just for the hell of it" she heard him say before she watched him walk back over to his bed and turn on the tv. After laying on the floor for a few minutes, Isabelle finally found the strength to stand up and walk to where her clothes were, walking into the bathroom and locking the door so she could have a peaceful shower.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she took off the neck band, to see bruises forming from Brian's hand and the scar on the side of her neck. "Hang in there Noah, we will be free soon", she said to herself quietly before she started the shower.

Knocking on Hilary's bedroom door, Tyson heard her moving around before the door opened, she looked like she had been crying. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked her, of course being let in the room. "You can't convince me to go back, not while she's there. She doesn't know anything about me!" Hilary said as she sat down on her bed. Sighing heavily, Tyson sat down next to her and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling " I know, but we have to put up with her because we're stuck with her. I've been thinking, we should give her a chance. I mean, we gave you a chance and you knew nothing about beyblading" he mentioned, making her glare at him but she knew he had a point. " Isabelle may seem rough around the edges, but at least she seems to know what she's doing and, she's really there to help out. Its not like she can take over the team, Kai won't let that happen", Tyson continued.

Raising an eyebrow, Hilary smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I am not going to stand for her remarks tomorrow. I can promise you that, I'll explode at the next comment she makes", she said. Tyson laughed a bit, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hil, she won't say anything to you. She will be too focused on her job to even bother with you" he said to her, earning a smile before he sat up. "Are you ok now? Are you going to come back tomorrow?" he asked her. Receiving a nod from her, he smiled and turned towards the door "Ok, well I better get back before Kai comes out to find me. We will see you tomorrow ok?" he said as he was leaving. Hilary stopped him by grabbing his arm gently "Tyson, thank you" she said to him, smiling sweetly. Tipping his hat to her, Tyson smiled and winked "No problem Hil, its what I do best" he said before he took his leave.

 _How was that for a first chapter? There are many more to come! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!_


	2. Girl Fight and no secrets

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

The next morning seemed to get into gear too slowly, considering Isabelle's room situation. She couldn't sleep at all due to the developing bone bruises from being kicked and feeling a sore throat from being choked. Opening her laptop, she immediately saw a message from her boss, one that made her skin crawl.

 _"I'm pretty positive you don't want anything to happen to your little brother, so I suggest you work harder than you are. Don't let Kai figure out who you are, or harm will come to you...and your brother_."

How dare he bring her brother into this, what else is she supposed to do? Getting out of bed, she quickly but silently got dressed in an effort to not wake up Brian. She was in such a rush, that she dressed in a short sleeve shirt instead of a long sleeve, she still had bruises on her arms from two weeks ago. Letting her hair down today, she grabbed her laptop and purse, silently exiting the room without waking up Brian.

At the Dojo, everyone had already been up and moving, went to the beach for their morning training and just came back for some breakfast. "Where is the food? I'm starving!'' Tyson yelled as he entered the kitchen, seeing all the food on the table ready for eating. Hilary had made all of it, just like she does for them every morning. "Oh chill out Tyson, its all here" she replied as she continued cooking more food.

Everyone then sat down and started eating, Kai sitting at the end of the table like he always does. "Wow Hilary, this food is just what we need after the kind of training Kai put us through" Max commented, receiving no reaction from Kai as usual. Hilary smiled and was about to thank Max, when they heard the door open. Isabelle just walked in, putting her stuff down against the wall and getting out her laptop. "Why don't you join us Isabelle? There is plenty of food here" Kenny asked as he made a spot next to him, blushing a bit at the sight of her.

Isabelle looked up at him and smiled softly "If its ok with everyone else" she said. Rei laughed a bit, shaking his head "Of course it is, right guys?" he asked. Everyone nodded, ushering her to come over and eat. Isabelle gave in, walking over to the table and taking the seat next to Kenny. Hilary made her a plate without saying anything until she gave it to her "Hope you're Ok with eggs and bacon" she said in a mocking tone. Taking the plate, Isabelle smirked "No I was expecting spaghetti and meatballs, but this is good too" she said sarcastically.

Kenny looked her over, immediately noticing the bruises on her arms. "Wow, those are pretty bad. Were you in an accident?" he asked her. Isabelle's blood ran cold, cursing to herself before looking around at everyone else, who was also curious, even Kai. The bruises looked like someone had grabbed her violently. "No, I got into a fight a couple weeks ago. This girl was...sleeping with my boyfriend" she lied, taking a bite of her food.

That story caught Hilary's attention, having commented the night before how she was going to explode on Isabelle if she said anything more. Now she was second guessing it, if this girl has been in a fight before; she must know how to handle her own. "Really? Who won?" she heard Tyson ask. Sighing heavily, Isabelle put her fork down and looked over at him "Does it matter who won? She got what was coming to her" she answered, immediately going on the defense. "Sorry I was just asking" Tyson said, putting his hands up in defense before going back to eating his food.

Kai knew she was lying, the shape of the bruises was too big to be from another girl and no girl was strong enough to leave bruises like that on someone who is her who size. There were no scratches either, that would've came from the other girl's nails. Instead of asking questions, he just set it aside and continued eating.

"Well those are personal questions meant for personal times, and last I checked, we haven't even tapped that door yet so mind your own business", Isabelle said in a snappy tone before finishing her food and leaving the table. Tyson just rolled his eyes and shook his head, hoping the rest of the day gets better and Isabelle's tone changes.

After breakfast, Kenny continued his work on Dranzer while everyone else practiced with the empty vessels. Isabelle sat on the deck, reading over the budget for the tour and checking out all of the available hotels around each stadium. Her eyes were getting really heavy, the sunlight wasn't helping much and neither was the lack of conversation between everyone else. Just as she thought sleep was about to get the best of her, she jumped at the sound of someone's sudden voice volume, taking in a big breath.

"ALRIGHT KENNY! YOU FIXED DRANZER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO FIX THAT BLADE!" Hilary yelled in excitement, on behalf of Kai of course. Kenny was pretty excited about it too, smiling at his work as he handed Dranzer to Kai. "Take it easy with him for now Kai, I want to make sure the blade will stay together before you start battling with it", he said to him. Kai took Dranzer and looked it over, seeing all the new additions to his blade; getting all the more anxious to spin Dranzer.

Isabelle's eyes darted to Kai, hoping he gives Dranzer a spin so she can record the power and stats of the blade. Maybe with Dranzer being the first one recorded, she can spare herself a beating that night. She quickly moved the hotel list over on her computer and shifted herself to sit against one of the deck poles so her computer was angled towards Kai, immediately pushing record as soon as he launched his blade.

Dranzer spun a lot better than he did before the nasty battle he endured a couple weeks ago, that made Kai pretty happy. Seeing him spin Dranzer, Tyson started to get pretty anxious. "Come on Kenny, do Dragoon next please?!'' he begged almost child like, making Isabelle shake her head in annoyance and of course, Hilary stepping in before Kenny could answer "Back off Tyson, he will get your blade done before you know it. Just quit asking about it and before you can complain about it more, he will have it done" she said to him. Kenny sighed heavily, opening his laptop and checking on the parts he ordered for Dragoon. "Sorry Tyson, I can't start on Dragoon for another couple of days. Your parts haven't been shipped yet" Kenny replied, only getting a more annoyed response from Tyson.

"This is such crap Kenny! You should've ordered those parts in bulk!" Tyson yelled, making everyone else stop what they were doing and revert their attention to Tyson, even Isabelle who had to stop recording Kai because of Tyson. "Shut up Tyson! He couldn't order the parts in bulk because-"Hilary started to yell back, Kenny stepping in "The place I got Kai's parts from didn't have yours! I had to go to another company and order from there!"he yelled back. "Oh my god this is so stupid!"Tyson yelled, throwing his hat on the ground.

"Is this what you do when things don't go your way? You throw a tantrum like a damn child?" Isabelle asked as she walked over to where they were, crossing her arms as she waited for Tyson to answer. He of course got more angry, getting in Isabelle's face "You shut up Isabelle! You know nothing about me or this team!"he scolded as he got within a couple inches from her, earning a glare from her as she pushed him back. The pull on her ribcage made her flinch from the pain, having almost forgot about the bruise she had from the night before. "Well you are sure putting off a great impression for someone who knows nothing about you! There is a little thing called patience, you should learn to master that instead of worrying about your blade!" Isabelle yelled.

"Oh look who is talking miss I think I know it all, why don't you do all of us a favor and get the hell out of here?! You're of no use to us at all, Hilary is perfectly capable of doing your job!''Tyson said cruely, making Isabelle laugh sarcastically "Oh really? I think not. She obviously can't do my job because well, I'm here aren't I? Mr. Dickenson doesn't seem to think she can do it either so that's something you should address with him, not me!" she said back, only getting Hilary involved now. Kai quickly picked up his blade and walked over to the two, standing by just in case he had to interfere.

"Ok I am perfectly capable of doing your job Isabelle! I never had a problem with it before and I certainly don't have a problem with it now. I don't care what Mr. Dickenson says, you don't belong here, so just leave already!" Hilary yelled, approaching Isabelle who only approached back. Isabelle may have been injured, but she wasn't afraid of a fight. God only knew she needed to relieve some tension, and she was all too ready to throw a few punches. "Oh? You going to make me leave? Why not call up Mr. Dickenson and tell him to tell me to leave instead? I don't take my orders from you!"she yelled at her, waiting for Hilary to throw the first hit.

"I have a better idea, how about I force you to leave?!" Hilary yelled as she shoved Isabelle back, who easily recovered and pushed Hilary back, knocking her into Tyson "Give it a go, I dare you" she challenged, waiting for Hilary to come back at her. Hilary didn't skip a beat, immediately pushing off of Tyson and grabbing isabelle by the hair, trying to get her to the ground. Isabelle was just a little stronger though, grabbing Hilary's arm and digging her nails in, making Hilary let go of her hair. Before she could do anything, she felt strong arms wrap around her torso and pull her away from Hilary, causing her to gasp in pain and struggle to get out of whoever was holding onto her. Looking behind her, she saw that it was Rei who had grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, digging her nails into his arm and prying herself out of his hold. Hilary had gotten out of the grip of Tyson and tackled Isabelle to the ground, punching her once before Isabelle knocked her off, flipping over and punching Hilary repeatedly in the face. Isabelle only landed two good punches before Kai grabbed Isabelle and pulled her off of Hilary, both of them landing on the ground as Tyson and Rei helped Hilary off the ground.

"That's enough you two! Next person to start fighting is gonna get thrown out of here, understand!?"Kai yelled as he let go of Isabelle and stood up, offering a hand to her before she smacked it away. "I don't need your help", she scolded before standing up slowly, favoring her side as blood dripped from her nose. "You know what? This is bullshit, I am paid to be here and she doesn't need to be here if that's how she's going to act; fucking bitch needs to leave now!" Isabelle yelled as she walked into the Dojo and went into the bathroom.

Hilary had blood dripping from her nose also, but she had a developing bruise on her temple and a swollen lip. "What the hell is your problem Hilary? You didn't have to start a fight with her" Tyson said as he helped her up and started to wipe away the blood from her face. "I didn't start the fight, she did. She shouldn't have said the things she said, so she's in the wrong" she stated, earning a response from Kai "No, you started the fight and she defended herself. I think you should go home for the day Hilary, just go before you piss me off" he said as he walked into the Dojo. Hilary was shocked that Kai was actually mad at her and was sending her home, tears growing in her eyes as she quickly walked out of the yard and down the street.

Tyson grew angry and started running after Hilary, not wanting her to walk home alone while she had blood dripping from her nose. Max went into the Dojo and decided to check on Isabelle, who had locked herself in the bathroom. "Hey Isabelle, are you ok?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

Isabelle had just cleaned the blood off her nose and put her hair up in a messy bun to at least make herself look presentable. Her ribcage was hurting pretty bad, not being able to lift up her left arm without feeling the massive amount of pain with it. When she heard Max knock on the door, she sighed heavily and made sure there were no bruises from last night showing before opening the door "Im fine thanks " she said as she quickly walked past him and going back outside to get her laptop.

Following her outside, Max took a seat next to her and tried to comfort her a little bit, seeing as nobody else was going to "Look, I'm sorry about Hilary. She's not usually like that, she's actually one of the most likeable people I've ever met, the only person I've ever seen her fight with is Tyson, not physically of course" Max said to her, only making her laugh sarcastically and shake her head "You could've fooled me, she can stay away until she grows up and stops getting in my way", she stated as she stood up and walked back into the dojo.

"You know, maybe you should try being a little nicer to people. You might not make so many enemies here", he stated, making her turn around before she walked inside. Her eyes showed little emotion, it was like she was almost dead on the inside "Being nice doesn't get you anywhere in life, you have to fight for everything you have. This is how I've been for a long time, there is no point in changing now." she said to him before walking inside, taking a seat against the wall and continuing to make the reservations for the hotel and lining up everyone's plane tickets.

Tyson caught up with Hilary at the park, following her to her house and watching her clean up her face "Was all of that really necessary Hils? You do know she would've had you if Kai didn't pull her off of you right?" Tyson asked, only angering Hilary more. After throwing her brush at him, she continued cleaning the blood off her face "Shut up Tyson, I reacted out of anger. I can't stand her! She's thinks she is all that at her job and doesn't know what a filter is" she commented. Tyson avoided the brush and picked it up, walking into the bathroom and putting it on the counter next to her "I get it Hils, believe me. I can't stand her either, but maybe next time you should learn to control your anger or else you won't be able to go with us on the trip. I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want her to have a reason to start fighting with you" he said to her, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on her bed.

Hilary wasn't thinking about that, she wanted to go on the trip but wasn't sure how it would go since Isabelle is going. They were leaving in a couple weeks, she should be already buying the plane tickets and organzing the hotel stays. "So if you're going, you need to let Isabelle know so she can get your plane ticket and a room for you-"before he could finish, she interrupted "I can take care of myself, I don't need her help and I never will need her help" she stated, walking out of the bathroom and opening her door, physically telling Tyson to leave " I need some time alone Tyson, I'll let you know what my decision is tomorrow" she said as she watched Tyson get up and start to leave, stopping short of exiting the room "Our team isn't the same without you Hils, so on behalf of the team, we really hope you join us on this trip" he said to her kindly, giving her a small smile before leaving. Hilary shut the door behind him and smiled a bit herself, feeling the love despite the fact it only came from Tyson.

Night time rolled around by the time Tyson came back, Isabelle was still in the Dojo but she was finishing up with everything. At the same time, Kenny was finishing up Drigger while Rei walked out of the bathroom and Max was climbing into his bed. Kai was of course no where to be seen, said something about going on a walk for meditation. Isabelle looked up at Tyson as he entered the dojo, not really saying anything before looking back at her laptop. The look on her face said she was still pissed about earlier, flashing some signs of annoyance his way.

He put his jacket on the coat rack and walked up to Isabelle, seeing a red spot on the side of her nose where Hilary's fist connected with her face. To Isabelle amazement, Tyson took a seat next to her and sighed a bit, as if he was struggling to find words to speak. Closing her laptop, Isabelle put it beside her and crossed her arms, waiting for Tyson to start talking.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier ok? Its just been a stressful time for us and I don't handle stress that easily." he started. Isabelle continued to look in front of her, holding her composure. "Its ok, as long as you're admitting you have an anger problem. Is she ok?" Isabelle asked, hoping she didn't hurt Hilary too bad. Tyson was shocked by her question, but of course answered "She's ok, a little banged up but she is a trooper" he answered, looking at Isabelle's arms with curiousity again.

"Thats good, I wasn't trying to hurt her. I panicked and just attacked; kind of a flaw of mine. If you see her before I do, tell her I wanna talk to her when she comes around?" she asked, looking at Tyson only to catch him looking at the bruises on her arms. "Look those bruises are two weeks old, that girl was pretty strong and was a bit bigger than me. Her grip was that of a man's grip" she said to him, putting her laptop in her bag and standing up. "Oh, I was gonna say; those bruises look pretty bad. Must've been some fight" Tyson commented. Isabelle laughed a bit "It was way worse than this one, that's for sure " she said as she grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed for the door "Well guys I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow" she said as she exited the Dojo; hearing everyone say bye to her.

Kai was outside as she was leaving, standing by her car as she approached hesitantly.

"What do you want?" she asked him as she got closer, standing her ground as she glared at him. Kai only glared back, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against her car "How is your face feeling? Thought maybe it hurt as much as your ribs do" he asked her, her blood running cold once more. Kai huffed at her reaction, stepping closer "So I am right? You're hurt else where? Do you need a place to stay Isabelle? I'm not one to interfere with someone else's business but I am also not one to stand by while a girl gets beaten", he told her, his voice a bit more calming.

A bit taken back, Isabelle took a step back from him and gave him a confused look "Kai its not what you think ok? That's another injury from that fight two weeks ago, Hilary tackling me to the ground didn't help the healing process much" she explained, obviously lying by the way her body language spoke out. Kai wasn't stupid, he found it insulting that she thought that.

"You hold to your stories don't you? You didn't get those bruises from a fight with a girl, that girl's hands would have to be the size of mine" he commented, holding up his hand to prove a point. Isabelle was getting annoyed, walking past him and to the driver side of her car. "Its none of your business Kai, goodnight" she said as she got into her car and drove off. Kai stood there, watching her leave with a smirk on his face.

"It wasn't my business, now it is" he thought to himself before walking back to the Dojo.

When Isabelle got back to the hotel, she walked into her room and saw Brian sitting on his bed; watching tv before looking her way "Well there you are. Accomplish anything today?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her. Isabelle threw her laptop on the bed and immediately went to her bag to grab some fresh clothes for a shower. "See for yourself, I'm gonna take a shower" she snapped as she stood up, only to be stopped from moving forward by Brian's body. He looked over her face, seeing her nose was a bit bruised up "Who did you scuffle with?" he asked her as he grabbed her face, turning it side to side before she pushed him away. "Leave me alone Brian" she said as she pushed her way past him. Brian then grabbed her and made her look at him "That's a good thing you got that bruise on your face already, that way nobody will ask questions" he said before he punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground but on the way, she hit the tv stand with her head.

She recovered slowly, her ribs hurting even more as she felt a warm liquid run down from her nose and her forehead. Brian just walked past her, sitting on down on his bed as if nothing happened "Don't get snappy with me again, better fix that learning curve before you really get hurt" he said as he watched her groan on the floor, holding her head. She managed to get up after a few minutes, gathering her clothes and walking slowly into the bathroom.

After locking the door, she looked in the mirror and started to clean up her face. All she could think about was what she was doing, decieving a team to protect her brother. Tears started to build up in her eyes again, making her head hurt even more as she sat down on the toilet. Just then, Kai's words ran through her head.

 _"Do you need a place to stay?"_

Just as fast as those words went through her head, they left. She knew she couldn't stay anywhere without Brian being there; she just had to deal with it until this assignment was over. She slowly got undressed and stepped into the shower; taking her time before stepping out and getting ready for bed. By the time she was done, Brian was already asleep it seemed. Taking a breath of relief, she slowly climbed into bed and thats when the idea hit her, she had to sneak out of that room permanently before Brian woke up. There was no way Brian would blow her cover by showing up at the Dojo, and she had to protect herself.

Around 3am, Isabelle; as quietly as she could; packed up her bag and made her way out the door. She did her best to focus, due to the pain in her head and the rest of her body, it was really difficult to bring her bag all the way down to the lobby and out the door. After putting her bag in the car and getting in herself, she drove back to the Dojo but didn't get out of the car.

"I can't do this...I can't do this anymore" she said to herself as she laid her head on the steering wheel, tears rolling down her bruised face. Isabelle knew everyone would be asking questions, she really couldn't give away her cover. Instead of getting out of the car and waking up everyone, she decided to spend the night in her car. She reclined her chair back, using one of her coats as a blanket and slowly drifting back to sleep. For once, she felt like she was going to get better sleep in her car than she ever had in that hotel room.

Well that's chapter 2! Leave reviews!


End file.
